His Shadow In My Light
by Kuebaka
Summary: Sting starts getting desperate...


He watched with hooded eyes, clouded with lust. He hadn't had a partner in a month and his hormones were starting  
to get to him, and he couldn't stand it.

"Sting? Sting!?, Hello anyone home?!"

"Huh?! Yea, yea what's wrong Yukino?"

"You're really spacing out and it looks like your staring at Rouge, did something happen?"

"No, no I'm just tired. Thanks for your concern I'll be going home now, see you tomorrow!" Sting said with a chipper tone while  
walking out of the guild.

"Did Sting just leave?" Rogue asked.

"Yea, he said he was tired so he went back to the dorms"

"Okay, im gonna go check on him we've been really busy lately so i'll talk to you later. Bye Yukino!"

"Yep, See ya!' Yukino said with her bright smile

"What's all this about?" Minerva questioned

"Oh, Rogue and Sting were just heading back to the dorms" Yukino told her

"Together you say?" Minerva said with a very suggestive look on her face.

"W-well Rogue was going to check on Sting b-but I doubt they're not doing anything. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Yukino said  
with a heavy blush across her cheeks

"Fine, whatever you say. But, 20 jewels says Rogue will be really sqimish tomorrow" Minerva said with a wink before leaving.

"W-well YOUR ON!" Yukino yelled before stomping past Minerva.

(At Stings room)

Sting sat in his bed staring at the ceiling contemplanting what to do about his predicament. Should he go find someone or just  
dial an old girlfriend? but for now it was too late and he didnt quite feel like getting just some random girl to screw.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock and then the door open.

"Sting? You home?"

He knew that voice very well.

"Yea, Im in my room!"

And in walks his best friend, his partner, his other half sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay Sting? you seem kind of out of it lately."

"Im fine, we've just had alot of work lately."

There it was, the perfect opportunity sitting right next to him, on his bed no less.

"Sting what ar-"  
Before Rogue could finish his thought Sting had him pinned to the bed straddling his hips.

"STING!"  
Sting quickly silenced him by dipping his head down for a long passionate kiss, Rogue resisted at first but slowly eased into it,  
kissing him back. Sting pulled back, taking a quick breath of air before attacking Rogue's neck.

"U-uh Sting, please wai-Ah~"  
Sting started licking and sucking on the sweet spot between his ear and jaw making him moan louder. Finally Rogue stared getting  
in to it grabbing and pulling at Sting's hair and shirt. Sting pulled back and locked eyes with Rogue.

"Sting we shoul-"

"Just let me take care of you" Sting interupted

"But we're both guys, it's weird." Rogue said with a bright blush spread across his cheeks.

"Not if we dont want it to be."

"Okay, but we're still partners." Rogue was starting to get irritated.

"Yes we are but that makes it so much better, we know each other better than anyone else." Sting responded with a very loving  
expression.

"Y-you're right but" Rouge said hesitantly

"Than whats the problem? I promise I wont do anything you dont like." Sting told him while holding his shoulders trying to assure him

"Okay." Rogue said with smile

"Thats all I need to hear." Sting said with a smirk right before running his hands under Rogues shirt, running his fingers across his  
chiseled abs and hard chest. Rogue arched his back pushing his chest into Stings hand eagerly. Sting pinched and rubbed his nipples  
while still licking and biting at his neck.

"A-ah Sting, f-feels w-weird" Rogue said half moaning

Sting tugged at Rogues shirt, knowing what it meant Rouge lifted his arms up above his hand. And in one swift movement Sting pulled  
Rogues shirt off as well as his. Sting stared at the sight of his partner underneath him mouth open and with an obvious erection  
under his jeans.

"Excited are we?" Sting said with a devilish smirk, making Rogue blush a deep shade of scarlet.

"S-shut up, its y-your fault that i'm like this, and stop s-staring."

"How could i not? you're so beautiful when you're writhing under me like this." Sting said still smirking.  
Rogue was done with Stings sweet talk and quickly pulled him in for a rough kiss, earning him a long moan from Sting.

"Like you're one too talk." Rogue said seductively before grabbing Stings member making him groan.

"When did you get so demanding?" Sting asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"When you decided it would be okay to pounce on me in your own bed." Rogue spat sarcastically

"You may be right but don't think I'll let you off lightly." Sting says before undoing his belt and unzipping his pants allowing his erection to spring free.

"You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw it."

"S-shut up, what kind of comment is that anyway?!" Rogue said before he was quickly silenced by sting rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock, causing him to shiver and moan.

"Did that feel good?" Sting questioned with a low voice before he began pumping Rogue.

"A-ahh Sting mor- Ah~" Rogue couldn't keep the moans from spilling out making him feel hot from embarrassment. Sting took this opportunity to slide between his legs. Sting grabbed a tight grip on Rogues hips, pinning him down before taking him into his mouth.

"Sting! Ah!"

Nothing gave Sting more pride than hearing Rogue screaming out him name while coming undone, it was music to his ears. He could feel Rogue twitching in his mouth, and the constant reminder of Rogues fingers in his hair tugging and pulling egged him on taking deeper into his mouth almost deep throating the younger.

"S-Sting! I'm C-coming!" Rogue yelled

Sting sucked as hard as he could pulling Rogue over the edge and as came into Stings mouth. Rogue quickly sat up pulling stings face to meet his.

"I'm So Sorry! Spit It Out!" Rogue screamed while holding Stings shoulders staring at his face.

*gulp*

"You didn't, did you swallow?" Rogue said almost mortified

"You know, you taste saltier than I expected." Sting said while licking his lips

"Why, why did you do that?" Rogue asked confused

"Why would I waste something you gave me." He said with his same seductive smile, making Rogue blush and cover his face.

"You didn't have to do that! Idiot!" Rogue said while banging a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry about it, besides I have more plans." Sting said before pulling Rogue into a kiss pushing him back down on the bed. After their make-out session Sting got off of Rogue and reached in his nightstands bottom drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and put it on the bed. He started taking his shirt off when he noticed Rogue staring at him quite intently.

"Like what you see?" Sting asked with a cocked eyebrow. This made Rogue jump.

"Hurry up and undress."

"Y-yeah" Rogue said.

Once they were undressed Sting sat on the bed and pulled sting into his lap

"Are you okay with this?" Sting asked with his hands wrapped around Rogues waist trying to comfort him.

"Yes" was all Rogue had to say before Sting brought a well lubed finger to his entrance

"Ahh~ " was all he could say when Stings finger entered him. He buried his face into the crook of Stings neck letting him stretch his opening. Sting then added another finger scissoring and stretching his opening more.

"Sting~ please" Rogue whined against Stings ear

"Please what?" Sting said sarcastically.

"I want you inside me." Stings heart skipped a beat at the sight of Rogues face. Sting pulled his fingers out and Rogue whined at the sudden loss but heat pooled in his gut at the thought of something larger being where Stings fingers had just been. Rogue sat up lining up Stings cock with his hole. Rogue pulled Sting into a passionate kiss before he slid down on Sting making them both moan into each other's mouths. Once Stings cock was all the way in he looked at Rogue waiting for him to adjust.

"Are you okay?" Sting said while wiping the few tears away from Rogues face.

"I'm alright, it just hurts a little." Rogue assures Sting with a small kiss before rolling his hips making Sting moan. Taking that as a signal he was ready Sting thrusted into him earning a moan. Soon Rogue was bobbing up and down in Stings lap as soon as they found a steady pace Sting laid him on his back and thrusted into him allowing him to go faster.

"Ah Ah Sting, Harder~" Rouge moaned

Sting grabbed Rouges leg and put it over his shoulder letting him thrust harder. He could feel himself nearing his climax, he grabbed Rogues member and pumped it.

"STING!"

They were both close Sting took the time but finally he spot and when he did-

"AH Sting~do that again."

Sting made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. Rogue saw stars as his body was hit with his orgasm, nothing could feel better than feeling Rogues walls tighten around his member trying to milk it for all it was worth. It only took a few more thrusts for Sting to cum buried deep inside Rogue. He fell on top of Rogue, exhausted.

"Sting, get off, you're heavy."

"Are you saying I'm fat? I'm hurt that you would say that." Sting said with puppy eyes before rolling off Rogue.

"Good, wasn't it?" Sting said staring into Rogues eyes. He didn't say anything he just pulled Sting into a kiss before cuddling close to him.

"It was great" Rogue said, Sting pulled the covers over both of them and they drifted off into a deep sleep.

THANK YOU FOR READING!  
Also a bonus for those of you who read to the end

(The next day)

Sting and Rogue walked into the guild only to be greeted by an excited Minerva which was pretty out-of character for her.

"So boys, have any fun last night?" Minerva said with a suggestive smile.

"Yea, Tons!" Sting said enthusiastically while Rogue just covered his face trying to hide his blush before punching Stings in the ribs.

"YUKINO, YOU OWE ME 20 JEWELS!"

THANK YOU!  
Reviews and favs are Greatly appreciated!


End file.
